Dave's wound
by Ham-Pirate
Summary: Something happens to dave he'll never forget but if he does his scars will always remind him. This is my first fan fiction i hope people like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 **3 A.M.**

You wake up at the sound of your phone going off. slowly reaching towards it you wonder who it might be texting you so early in the morning at 3 A.M. the light of the phone hurts your eyes but as they adjust you see the one messaging you is your sister

[Rose]: let me in  
[Dave]: what?  
[Rose]: let me in dave  
[Dave]: where the fuck are you?  
[Dave]: wait are you outside?  
[Dave]: what the fuck are you doing outside?  
[Rose]: just let me in dave  
[Dave] Alright fine but its not cool waking me up from my beauty sleep

You get up from your bed and put on your shades out pf sheer irony because knowing it's 3 A.M. the sun hasn't even shown it's ass crack yet  
You walk down stairs and head to the kitchen and see rose outside threw the screen door

Rose: hurry up before bro hears us  
Dave: i'm coming hold on

you open the door letting your sister in

Dave: whoa were you on some type of secret mission or something?

You make this assumption due to the fact that she is dressed in black from head to toe. Shoes, socks, pants, shirt, jacket, hat, and hell even her damn makeup.

Rose: No dave, no secret mission happened tonight... now go to bed we have school tomorrow  
Dave: yeah whatever

You head back up stairs to your room wondering what the hell she was doing outside so early not that it matters she does have her own life but damn

Dave: 3 A.M.?

You mumble to yourself.  
You take of your shades then fall back to sleep.  
It's now 3:45 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
 **School Day**

You wake up, take a shower, brush your teeth, dress in red, throw on your shades, and catch a ride with your sister to school. The average morning commute.  
Your sister parks in the same spot where you see the same tree with the same shade that covers the car.  
You see your sister's girlfriend getting off the bus and slowly makes her way over. Before stepping out rose turns to you.

Rose: well, have a nice day dave  
Dave: you too

And from that point on you don't see her until after school. You share no classes with her and you sit next to your friends at lunch and she sits with her's but you do sit next to her girlfriend kanaya last period.  
The whole day you decide to dedicate the majority of school to passing notes back and forth with your best friend john and write sweet bro and hella jeff in it's own personal  
You hate school and you honestly wouldn't come if not for your friends or rose dragging you LITERALLY sometimes dragging you to come but, somehow you manage to make it to the last 30 minutes of class.

Kanaya: Hey Dave You Haven't Even Touched Your Worksheet Yet Your Gonna Fail If You Don't Do It.  
Dave: yeah i don't care if i fail or not kanny  
Kanaya: Please Stop From Calling Me Kanny  
Dave: nah i'm still gonna call you kanny but hey i have a question  
Kanaya: Hmm?  
Dave: do you have any idea why rose was outside so early in the morning

You don't why you asked maybe you were just bored

Kanaya: Uh.. No! I Don't Ha Ha How Would I Know?

She obviously knows. but you notices she became flustered and your not really the type to pry for information.

Dave: never mind forget it

You just decide to fall asleep for the remaining time in class  
You have a dream.  
You hear rose screaming violently along with her breathing heavy. You get vivid images of blood soaked blonde hair and bright white eyes staring you down so intensely you feel yourself sweating.  
You wake gasping for air as if you were just drowning with 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 seconds left in class the bell rings.  
You manage to pull yourself together and walk out the door down the hallway heading down to the glass doors that lead outside the school along side kanaya. walking up to the car rose approaches you both.

Rose: me and kanaya are staying over terezi's house tonight we'll be heading there now in my car do you care catching a ride with john?  
Dave: nah, i'll see you later  
Rose: bye dave  
Kanaya: bye

After waving as they pull off you search the parking lot for john. it could be to hard he does drive a big ass blue pick up truck.  
HONK  
You turn around and it's john trying to signal you over.

Dave: hey john

you get into the truck.

John: hey dave

He starts the truck and begins to pull out the drive way.

John: hey dave can you pull out my wiping clothe for my glasses out of the glove compartment i can't drive with this smudge  
Dave: sure thing man

As you open the glove compartment out pops fake snakes from that stupid ass peanut brittle prank.

Dave: FUCK JESUS CHRIST!  
John: Hahahahahahahhahaha!  
John: hahaha you always fall for smudged glasses prank  
John: maybe its because i'm the prank master!  
Dave: ...  
John: uh.. are you ok dave?  
John: is it because they kinda look like puppet snakes?  
John: damn i should've known that would've been a issue  
Dave: no its not because they look like puppet snakes john  
Dave: even though now you said that they are a lot more fucking creepy  
John: then what is it you usually laugh my pranks off pretty quickly  
Dave: i don't know i just had this really bad dream about rose plus on top of that she came home at 3 A.M. so i'm just kinda spooked  
John: i get it  
John: rose is a very mysterious person  
Dave: you can say that again  
John: rose is a very myster-  
Dave: stop john  
John: okay

The rest of the ride was silent you until you both said your goodbyes.  
You step inside and walking over all of bro's weird fucking puppets that stop at the stairs.  
You make it to your room and plop on your bed still groggy from the nap you had a school. You fall asleep easily. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **Banging**

BANG BANG BANG  
You wake up to the sound of constant banging

Dave: whuh... huh?

The banging is really creeping you out, you reach for your phone to see if rose was locked out again./p

Dave: wait a message from bro?  
[Bro]: Hey man i'm gonna be out for a couple of days i think you and rose can make it threw with the food we got till i come back  
Dave: well fuck bro is gone and rose hasn't even texted me  
Dave: then who

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
You walk down the stairs with your metal bat clenched in hand  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dave: who the fuck?

The banging stops as soon as you step off the last step and you see rose standing behind the screen door with her head down. You drop the bat. She seems to be wearing a black robe that covers her entire body and drags on the floor.

Dave: rose?  
Dave: rose are you ok?  
Rose: dave...  
Rose: dave help me

She collapses to the floor while holding her gut.

Dave: fuck whats wrong rose  
Rose: inside... get me inside

You help rose inside expecting a explanation regardless of her current condition.

Dave: rose what the fuck is going on...

You notice blood dripping from her neck

Dave: ok we need to call a hospital  
Dave: what has been up with you lately  
Rose: dave no don't call the hospital  
Dave: your fucking bleeding rose

You hear foot steps from outside the screen door.

Dave: who's there!

Kanaya steps from the shadows wearing an identical black robe as rose. She is wearing a stern expression on her face./p

Kanaya: Step Away From Her Dave It's Not Safe  
Dave: kanaya what the fuck are you talking about she's bleeding she needs help

You notice kanaya dripping blood from her face and hands

Dave: you did this... why would you do this!  
Kanaya: You Don't Understand Dave Move Aside Or...  
Rose: i'm sorry dave...  
Dave: what?  
Kanaya: ...

Your pushed to the ground with a tremendous force  
Rose stares down at you with glowing white pupils  
You notice the rest of her is just as pale

Dave: what happened to you  
Rose: i'm sorry dave

Seconds after her apology you feel a sharp sting in your neck and a chill runs down your spin.  
Your body feels as if you were standing in the snow naked for 2 days straight.  
Then everything just fades to black.

-Moments later-

Your barely awake but you still hear everything around.

Kanaya: This Is Bad I Can't Believe You Bit Him!  
Rose: i couldn't help my self kanaya... the urge was just way to strong  
Rose: but we can't change what happened now we just need to focus on his hunger once his awakes  
Kanaya: I Suppose Your Right But If Dolorosa Learns Of This We Are In A Lot Of Trouble  
Rose: i'm very much aware of that kanaya

You come into full consciousness and you suddenly feel a sharp brutal pain from the side of your gut.

Dave: AAUGH FUCK!

Rose: kanaya hurry!

Kanaya rushes over and places a warm rag on the top of your head

Rose: you'll be ok dave i promise you

Rose: Kanaya can you please fetch us a volunteer

Kanaya: Of Course

Dave: a volenteer? AUUHGFHFUCK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Taste**

Kanaya rushes to the basement. volunteer? you don't know what the hell they mean by that

Kanaya rushes up the steps with a girl you've never seen before

she is tied up and blindfolded

Dave: what…? AAAUagH

Rose: dave listen to me this is very important

Rose: go to her.. approach her neck...and let your instincts take over

You do as she says anything to get rid of this pain

You lean into the girl's neck and you pick up a smell

You've never smelled this smell before and it drives you crazy

You grabbed her neck and CHOP

Girl: AAAAHHaahhahah

She screams out of pleasure at first then it slowly turns into a scream of terror

Drinking. you were drinking her blood and the taste of it made you feel invincible

She fell to the floor. Her body limp and dry

Kanaya and rose are both staring at you

You had to ask.

Dave: i'm i fucking vampire!?

Rose and kanaya look at you with what seems to be pity.

Rose: here look at yourself

rose hands over a mirror with gold trimmings

Kanaya: That Is The Only Mirror On This Side Of The Nation That You'll Be Able To Look Into To See Yourself In.

Kanaya: The Maryam Golden Plated Mirror Of Reversing.

Kanaya: It Shows The Dead Their Reflection.

Dave: what the fuck…

Your hair has turned pure white

Your skin as pale as the shell of an egg

Your pupils turned white as well it's like someone sucked the color from your body

Rose: look at you teeth dave

You look at her then back at the mirror

You have a set of giant pure white extremely sharp fangs

Dave: i-i i can't believe this..


End file.
